


Por favor, no me dejes

by AFandomLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover
Summary: 12x23. ¿Cómo reacciona Dean ante la muerte de Cas? ¿Qué harán para traerlo de vuelta? ¿Cómo afectará esta pérdida a Dean?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007000) by [AFandomLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover). 



No es consciente de cuando Sam entrar en la casa. Está entumecido. Cae de rodillas a los pies de su... junto a Cas. Está en shock. _No puedo creerlo. No puede ser real. Por favor, despierta. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor..._

No es la primera vez que lo pierde, debe ser por lo menos la quinta. Joder, incluso es la segunda vez que lo mata Lucifer. Pero, de alguna manera, esta vez es diferente. Parece más definitiva. Es la primera vez que ve las alas quemadas en el suelo.

" _¡Cas, por favor, despierta!_ ", exclama Dean con lágrimas derramándose por su cara.

Dean todavía no puede creer que ya no esté. No puede ser. Cas siempre vuelve. Acaba de recuperarlo y ya lo ha perdido. Parece una broma de mal gusto. Cada vez que lo recupera y piensa que todo va a salir bien, algo o alguien los separa.

Extiende una mano y la coloca en su mejilla. Todavía está caliente. Hasta se podría pensar que está dormido. Parece estar tan relajado. Dean todavía puede ver la expresión de alivio en su cara cuando salió de esa dimensión. Durante los pocos segundos que sus ojos se cruzaron, pensaron que por fin había terminado. Habían ganado y todos estaban bien.

¡Que ingenuos!

: * : * : * :

Sam entra en la casa, buscando al Nephilim. Está tratando de no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Sabe que debería quedarse con Dean y consolarlo, pero no tiene la fuerza en este momento. Accede a la habitación principal y ve el cuerpo de Kelly en la cama; parece tan relajada. Escucha un ruido que procede de la esquina de la habitación. Se acerca y ve a un joven de unos 20 años sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza en las piernas. El chico siente su presencia y levanta la mirada, sus ojos dorados miran a Sam con curiosidad.

" _¿Jack?_ "

Jack frunce el ceño cuando escucha su nombre.

" _¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ "

" _Eh... bueno... la cosa es-_ "

" _¿Dónde está mi madre?_ ", pregunta a medida que se pone nervioso.

" _Tranquilo. Te diré lo que quieras. Sólo, trata de tranquilizarte_ "

" _Dime todo lo que sepas_ "

Sam se pone a pensar cómo decirle lo que ha pasado y evitar que se enfade y haga algo peligroso.

" _Vale, te lo contaré todo. Pero trata de controlar tus emociones. Tu madre... Kelly, ella... murió dándote a luz. Lo siento. Yo-_ "

" _¿La maté? ¿Dónde está?_ "

Sam señala a la cama, donde Kelly se encuentra tumbada, vestida con un camisón blanco. Jack se acerca a la cama y coge su mano en la suya.

" _Puedo sentir su alma. Se está yendo. ¿A dónde va?_ "

" _Supongo que al Cielo. Allí estará bien. Estará en paz_ "

" _¿Al Cielo? ¿Cómo es pos-_ "

De repente, tiene una visión de un motel, su madre y un hombre sentados en una de las camas. El hombre con una mano en su vientre, sintiendo el bebé. _¿Quién es este hombre?_ Otra visión, esta vez en un parque infantil, su madre cogiendo la mano del hombre y él protegiéndola de otra mujer. _¿Qué significan estas imágenes? Necesito saberlo._ Justo cuando está a punto de preguntarle a Sam, ve al hombre y a su madre en una casa en la misma habitación en la que está ahora. Su madre está montando algunos muebles y se frustra pero, más tarde, el hombre entra en la habitación y ella se tranquiliza. Su madre confiaba en ese hombre. _¿Quién es- Acaba de llamarlo Cas. Cas? Qué nombre tan raro._

" _¿Quién es Cas?_ "

" _¿Cas? ¿Conoces a Cas? ¿Cómo?_ "

" _Tuve una visión. Mi madre y él... Ella confiaba en él. Necesito encontrarlo. Dime dónde está_ "

Sam empieza a sentir la realidad de la muerte de Cas. _No, no, no, no. Ahora no puedo lidiar con esto_. _Trata de pensar en otra cosa_.

" _Cas... él está... él... está muerto_ "

" _¿Muerto? No, no puede ser. Vi el futuro. Le mostré el futuro_ "

" _¿Viste el futuro? Cómo- Bueno, no importa. Lucifer, tu padre, él... él- lo mató. Justo fuera de la casa_ "

" _¿Lucifer es mi padre?! ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser_ "

" _Lo siento, pero es verdad. Quería tener un hijo para poder tener más poder. Pero lo encerramos en un universo alternativo que abriste_ "

" _¿Abrí una realidad alternativa?_ "

Ahora que lo piensa, puede sentir una especie de electricidad en su interior. _¿Son esos mis poderes?_

" _¿Así que tengo poderes?_ "

" _Sí, tienes poderes_ "

" _Puedo sentirlos. Puedo sentir mis poderes corriendo por mis venas. Me siento casi invencible. Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa_ ", dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

: * : * : * :

Dean sigue en el suelo al lado de Cas, pero ahora está sentado con la cabeza de Cas apoyada en su regazo. Desliza sus dedos por su pelo y por su cara, que está mojada por las lágrimas de Dean.

" _Perdón. Perdóname, Cas. Sé que últimamente he sido duro contigo pero espero que sepas- que supieras que te quiero. Tenías que saber lo importante que eres para mí. no puedo soportar que pensaras que no me importabas_ "

No se da cuenta de las dos figuras saliendo de la casa que se paran a unos pasos de Cas. Tampoco ve la dolorosa expresión de su hermano pequeño al ver lo que la muerte del ángel le está haciendo a su hermano, ni ve a Jack frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera muy concentrado en algo.

" _Cas, por favor, vuelve. Te necesito. Ya lo sabes. Te lo dije una vez y lo dije en serio. Por favor, no me dejes_ "

Sabe que ahora está divagando. Probablemente no tiene sentido, pero no le importa.

" _Sabes, nunca me disculpé por la paliza que te di cuando tenía la marca. Casi te maté y no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirte lo mal que me sentía. ¡Lo siento mucho, Cas!_ "

No cree que pueda sentir más dolor, pero cada vez es peor. Su mente ha decidido recordar cada momento que ha decepcionado a su ángel, cada vez que le ha hecho daño.

" _¡CAS!_ ", solloza, " _¿Por qué tuviste que enfrentarte a Lucifer? Sé que sólo querías hacer lo correcto, pero... Siempre intentas hacer lo correcto y siempre terminas muerto, herido o... no lo sé. Sólo... necesito que vuelvas. Vuelve conmigo. Cas... Cas... por favor, por favor, por favor..._ "

Sam observa como su hermano se derrumba sobre el cuerpo de su ángel. No cree que puede recuperar de esto. Esta vez está verdaderamente destrozado. Necesita hacer algo. De repente, se le ocurre una idea.

" _¡Jack! Dijiste que podías hacer cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?_ "

" _Sí, por qué-_ "

" _¿Crees que podrías traer de vuelta a Cas?_ ", pregunta, sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza.

" _Yo no-_ "

" _Por favor, por favor, por favor. Dime que puedes hacer algo_ "

" _Podría intentarlo, pero llevará tiempo. No podemos hacerlo aquí_ "

" _Está bien. Tenemos un búnker. Lo haremos allí_ "

Está emocionado. Necesita contárselo a Dean, así que se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

" _Dean. Dean, mírame_ "

Dean no le escucha, o no le importa. No se gira para mirar a su hermano, sólo sigue meciendo el cuerpo de Cas.

" _Dean. Por favor, mírame. Necesito que me mires. Por favor, tengo que contarte algo. Es importante. Sé que estás destrozado y dolido, pero no te cierres. Te necesito_ "

Dean escucha a su hermano y, aunque no quiere hablar con nadie -a menos que sea Cas, de alguna manera- es su hermano pequeño. Lo necesita. Necesita estar ahí para él. Lentamente, gira la cabeza, aunque sus manos nunca abandonan la cara de Cas.

Sam se estremece cuando ve en que estado se encuentra su hermano. Su cara cubierta de lágrimas y mocos; los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas; su rostro pálido como un fantasma; su expresión desgarradora y dolorosa.

" _Dean..._ "

" _Se ha ido, Sammy. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. No puedo... él... yo..._ "

Solloza e intenta girar la cabeza para volver a mirar a Cas, pero Sam fuerza su cara para que lo mire de nuevo.

" _Dean. Dean, este es Jack. Es el hijo de Kelly. Él... él cree que igual puede... igual puede traer a Cas de vuelta_ "

Dean abre los ojos de par en par en shock.

" _Pero tenemos que ir al búnker. Así que vamos. ¡Vamos! Puedo ayudarte a llevar el cuerpo_ "

" _¡No! ¡No lo toques!_ "

Coloca un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro por debajo de su cuello, y se levanta. Comienza a caminar hacia el coche. Sam abre la puerta del asiento trasero para que Dean pueda colocar el cuerpo de Cas y, para su sorpresa, se mete en la parte trasera con él, colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

El viaje al búnker es silencioso y, cuando llegan, Dean coge a Cas en sus brazos y va a su habitación, donde lo coloca en su cama y lo cubre con el edredón. Se sienta en una silla junto a su cama y toma su mano en la suya.

Después de un rato, Sam entra en su habitación y comienza a explicar lo que Jack va a hacer y qué necesita. Dean sólo escucha a medias lo que Sam está diciendo, su mente incapaz de centrarse en nada más que Cas acostado en su cama. Sam se da cuenta y decide dejarlo en paz y ayudar a Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam y Jack están en la biblioteca investigando. Encontraron un libro que menciona un ritual de resurrección. Era una posibilidad remota pero, ahora mismo, eso es todo lo que podían hacer. Dean no ha dejado a Cas desde que llegaron al búnker y Sam tiene que obligarle a comer e ir al baño. Al principio se negó, pero al final consiguió hacer que comiera y se limpiara. Aun así, no hace nada a menos que Sam esté allí diciéndole una y otra vez que se cuide a sí mismo. Simplemente, se sienta al lado de Cas, cogiendo su mano. A veces habla con él, pero aparte de eso, no ha dicho una palabra.

Sam mira el reloj, han pasado 2 horas desde la última vez que miró como estaba Dean, así que decide tomar un descanso e ir a ver cómo lo está llevando.

" _Jack, voy a ver a como está mi hermano_ "

" _Está bien_ "

" _Por favor, avísame si encuentras algo. No estoy seguro de cuánto más podrá aguantar. Han pasado casi dos días... Así que... Avísame_ "

" _Lo sé, Sam. Te avisaré_ "

Sam se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Dean. No sabe en que estado encontrará a su hermano.

" _¿Dean?_ " dice al entrar en la habitación, " _Dean, cómo est-_ "

Ve a Dean descansando su mejilla derecha en la mano que sostiene a Cas. Sam decide dejarlo descansar. _Dios- Chuck- sabe que lo necesita_. Así que decide ir a su habitación pero, por el camino, pasa por la habitación de Cas. Entra y ve que está completamente vacía. _Nunca se quedó el tiempo suficiente para decorarla_ , piensa con tristeza. Abre el cajón de la mesilla de noche para ver si tal vez guardaba algo allí. Hay algunos papeles, dos teléfonos rotos, un iPod y un cuaderno. Coge el cuaderno y ve que hay algunas fotos dentro. La mayoría son fotos de Sam y Dean, en una de ellas está Bobby, en otras solo está él. Pero hay uno que llama su atención, por detrás dice:

**_Un día muy especial con alguien muy especial._**  
  
---  
  
Reconoce la letra, pero no es la de Cas. Le da vuelta y se da cuenta de quién se la dio. Fue Charlie. Fue el día que conoció a Cas, después de todo el tema del Libro de los Condenados. Recuerda cómo ella no paraba de sacarles fotos. En esta aparecen Dean y Cas sentados uno junto al otro. Cas le está diciendo algo a su hermano y Dean lo mira lleno de adoración, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. Los dos están sonriendo.

Sam siente lágrimas deslizándose por su cara. Se acuerda de ese día. Fue uno de sus momentos más felices desde hacía timepo y habían pedido pizza para la cena familiar, disfrutando de la compañía. _No puedo perder el control ahora. necesito estar ahí para Dean. no puedo... pero... no, no, no. por favor, ahora no_. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas y no puede evitarlo. No se ha permitido pensar en la muerte de Cas hasta ahora, pero era su amigo. _Él es- era más que eso. Él era familia, un hermano. Él... él es..._

" _No, no, no, no, no_ ", murmura mientras cae de rodillas.

Empieza a sollozar y parece que no puede parar. Sabe que está haciendo ruido, pero no puede evitarlo. Sólo espera que Dean no lo vea así.

: * : * : * :

Dean se despierta sorprendido. _Juraría que eso era alguien llorando_. Mira a Cas y le pasa una mano por su mejilla fría. Vuelve a escuchar el llanto, pero esta vez le suena familiar. _Conozco ese sonido. Eso es... ¡Eso es Sammy!_ Se pone en modo hermano y, tras apretar la mano de Cas y prometerle que volverá, va a buscar a Sammy.

Sigue el sonido a la habitación de Cas, justo al otro lado del pasillo y se encuentra a su hermano sollozando en el suelo. Se agacha a su lado y lo abraza. Sam rodea a su hermano con sus brazos y Dean lo abraza más fuerte.

" _Dean... yo... lo siento. Yo..._ "

" _Sh... Sammy. Échalo. Échalo todo_ "

Dean siente lágrimas en sus ojos y trata de evitar que caigan, pero no puede. Pronto llora en silencio mientras consuela a su hermano. Tras unos minutos, Sam parece tranquilizarse y relaja su respiración.

" _Dean... se ha ido..._ "

" _Lo sé, Sammy. Lo sé_ ", dice con la voz rota.

Sam se separa para mirar a su hermano y ve que él también está llorando. _¡Maldición! Está tan destrozado. No debería haber dejado que me encontrara así_.

" _Dean, lo siento. No me quise romper así_ "

" _No tienes que disculparte. Él era... era familia. Tú también lo perdiste. Yo debería ser el que se disculpe. No he estado ahí para ti. Es sólo que..._ "

" _Lo entiendo. No pasa nada. Siempre me has cuidado, ahora te cuidaré yo_ "

" _Pero no deberías tener que-_ "

" _No pasa nada por como te sientes. Has perdido a tanta gente... Pero esta vez... Esta vez es diferente. Nunca habías perdido a alguien como Cas. Lo que había entre vosotros..._ "

" _No puedo creerlo, Sam. Todavía no me puedo creer que se haya ido. Que él... él..._ "

Se rompe y empieza a llorar en alto. Sam lo vuelve a abrazar, esta vez sosteniendo a su hermano fuertemente mientras entierra su cara en su hombro.

" _Sé que lo echas de menos, pero vamos a traerlo de vuelta. Encontraremos una manera. Pero ahora mismo, tienes que ser fuerte_ "

" _Pero... no lo entiendes. Él era... nosotros... yo..._ "

" _Dean, lo entiendo. Sentías algo por él_ "

Dean mira a su hermano con los ojos abiertos. No esperaba que su hermano fuera tan comprensivo.

" _Sam, yo..._ "

" _No trates de negarlo, Dean. Te conozco. He visto como eráis cuando estabais juntos. Le querías. Te gustaba. Tú-_ "

" _Estaba enamorado de él, Sammy_ "

Ahora es Sam quién mira a su hermano con sorpresa. Nunca pensó que su hermano lo admitiría. Pensó que tendría que convencerlo o algo así.

" _Estaba enamorado y yo... no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que..._ "

Sam estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por él cuando escuchó su nombre desde el pasillo.

" _¡Sam! ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Sé cómo traerlo de vuelta!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

" _¡Sam! ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Sé cómo traerlo de vuelta!_ "

Sam mira a Dean y ambos se levantan y van al pasillo pero, mientras Sam se dirige a la biblioteca, Dean se detiene en su habitación para ver cómo está Cas.

" _Dean. No pasa nada. Puedes quedarte con él. Te avisaré cuando estemos listos, ¿vale?_ "

" _Pero debería ayud-_ "

" _No, no hace falta. Podemos arreglárnoslas solos. Pero trata de descansar un poco. Te hace_ _falta_ "

" _Está bien, Sammy. Gracias_ "

: * : * : * :

Jack está esperando a Sam en la biblioteca y cuando lo ve empieza a contarle lo que encontró.

" _¡Mira! ¡Encontré un libro sobre Nefilim!_ "

" _¡Genial! ¿Y qué dice?_ "

Sam siente esperanza. ¿Es posible? _¿De verdad que podemos traer de vuelta a Cas?_

" _No dice nada sobre como resucitar a alguien_ ”, puede ver como Sam empieza a derrumbarse y sigue adelante, “ _pero habla de mis poderes. Creo que puedo usarlos para traerlo de vuelta. Sólo necesito estar rodeado de cosas importantes para él. ¿Dejó alguna cosa aquí que pueda usar?_ "

" _No realmente, pero está Dean. Él era lo más importante para él._ _¿Crees que funcionará con una persona?_ "

"¡ _Vamos a intentarlo!_ "

: * : * : * :

Dean está sentado al lado de Cas, acariciando su cara y su pelo y hablando de tonterías, cuando escucha un golpe en su puerta.

" _Entra_ ", dice sin separar la vista de Cas.

" _Dean, Jack va a intentar usar sus poderes para traer a Cas de vuelta_ "

Jack se acerca a la cama y Dean lucha contra el impulso de decirle que se aleje. _Está aquí para ayudar. Está aquí para ayudar. Está aquí para ayudar._

" _Necesito que te quedes cerca, pero no puedes tocarlo_ "

Dean está a punto de decir algo, pero Sam lo interrumpe.

" _Dean, vamos a intentarlo. Será sólo un minuto_ "

Dean suspira y se ponen uno a cada lado de la cama.

" _Está bien, ¿listos?_ "

Sam asiente y Dean, después de mirar a Cas y acariciar su mejilla por última vez, indica a Jack que continúe.

" _De acuerdo, empecemos_ "

Jack pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Cas y sus ojos se iluminan en dorado. Dean tiene que luchar para no parar todo esto. No confía en él, pero si puede traer a Cas de vuelta, tiene que trabajar con él.

Las luces comienzan a parpadear y se apagan por completo. Están a oscuras no sucede nada. Eso es hasta que escuchan una respiración fuerte desde la cama. Dean enciende la lámpara de aceite de la mesilla y ve a Cas sentado en la cama.

" _¡Cas! ¡Ha funcionado!_ ", dice Sam mientras lo abraza, " _¡Has vuelto!_ "

No puede evitar las lágrimas que caen en su cara, pero está sonriendo.

" _¿Cas?_ "

Cas mira a Jack con el ceño fruncido.

" _¿Jack?_ "

" _Sí. Soy Jack_ "

" _Me alegro de conocerte_ ", dice mientras lo abraza.

Sam mira a Dean y ve que está intentando de controlar sus sollozos, así que decide darles privacidad.

" _Jack, ¿por qué no preparamos la cena para celebrarlo? Puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa_ "

Jack lo mira y Sam le hace una seña para que lo acompañe.

" _Vale, te ayudaré_ "

Y con eso, salen de la habitación y cierran la puerta para darles privacidad.

" _Dean_ "

En cuanto escucha su nombre, no puede aguantar más y, con un fuerte sollozo, salta sobre la cama para abrazar a Cas.

" _Cas. Cas. Cas_ ", es todo lo que puede decir.

Cas lo abraza y trata de calmarlo.

" _Dean, no pasa nada. Cálmate_ "

" _¡No, sí que pasa! ¡Sí que pasa! Te moriste, Cas. ¡Te moriste! Te moriste y no pude- Yo no- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así_ "

" _Dean, no puedo prometerte eso_ "

" _Cas, por favor. No me dejes otra vez. No puedo- No creo que pueda sobrevivirlo. Ha pasado menos de un día y ya soy un desastre. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Te quiero. No puedo- Te necesito. Por favor, por favor, no me dejes_ "

" _Dean. ¡Dean! Respira. Estoy aquí. Te prometo que no te dejaré_ "

" _No puedo hacer esto sin ti, Cas. Cuando te vi tumbado en el suelo... sentí que podía morir también. Lo siento por todas las veces que te hice daño. Lo siento mucho. Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti y nunca te lo dije. Debería habertelo dicho hace años. Lo siento_ "

Coge su cara en sus manos y se inclina hasta que sus frentes se tocan.

" _Te quiero. Te quiero, Cas. Muchísimo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho..._ "

" _Dean, yo también te quiero_ "

" _¿De verdad?_ "

" _Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo no iba a quererte?_ "

" _Pero te he tratado fatal_ "

" _Te conozco, Dean. Sé que nunca quisiste decir nada de eso. Yo también te hice daño_ "

" _No, Cas, no_ "

" _Eh, no pasa nada. Estamos bien_ "

Dean mira a Cas a los ojos y, lentamente, roza sus labios. Cuando se separa, Cas pone una mano en su cuello y lo acerca para darle otro beso. Esta vez más profundo, desesperado, tratando de mostrar cuanto se quieren.

" _Siento haberte hecho daño. Siento haberte puesto tan triste_ "

" _¿Acabas de disculparte por morir? Cas, no es culpa tuya_ "

" _Aún así, debería haber tenido más cuidado_ "

" _¿Podemos no... hablar de ello ahora? No creo que pueda soportarlo en este momento_ "

" _Por supuesto, Dean_ "

Dean trata de ocultar un bostezo y Cas lo empuja para que ambos estén acostados con la cabeza en la almohada.

" _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Dean?_ "

" _No lo sé. Pero no quiero dormir. Necesito ver cómo estás. Comprobar que estás bien. Que tú..._ ", se detiene con otro bostezo.

" _No te preocupes. Estoy bien y no voy a ninguna parte. Me quedaré aquí contigo. Descansa. Te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes_ "

" _Vale. Te quiero, Cas_ ", dice mientras se acurruca en su pecho.

" _Yo también te quiero, Dean_ "


End file.
